


Of friendship, love and difficulties

by AnzaRavensteele



Series: Friendship and Love [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Sequel to „Jealousy“.Javi and Yuzuru had announced they are a couple and starting in the new season with some difficulties, but their team got their back.Newest addition to the cricket club family Adam and his lover Jake help them out of course.How will their careers go and their relationships?





	1. Proving to be worth

**Author's Note:**

> As promised the start of that sequel. Good to write something happy but I kind of miss the angst a bit. But don’t worry I will take new ideas for that. This one here stays light and mostly happy. Our boys just living happy life and counter their obstacles towards their dreams.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Adam had enrolled in an online class for medicine. He was lucky they acknowledged his previous studies and he didn’t had to start all over. Everyone would always find him accompanied by his laptop. He studied whenever he could and conveniently had all of Yuzuru’s files on it as well. They were preparing for the first competition and with that for Yuzuru’s and Javier’s comeback. The world had took their coming out as couple with pure joy. 

 

Adam sat in the lounge bowed deep over his laptop taking notes. Suddenly a coffee cup was in his sight. He looked up to find Javier sipping coffee and holding the second cup to him.  
Adam smiled and took the cup. „So? What is it this time? You know with how often you come to me because something aches I need to start a file for you and you doesn’t even pay me.“ He said grinning. „Oh come on. I don’t come that often and JSF pays you sooo much.“ Adam just shook his head at Javi‘s ridiculous behavior. „Yeah yeah whatever. So?“ The Spaniard sighed. „My lower back hurts again.“ Adam nodded acknowledging. They went to the massage room and Javier lay down after deposing of his shirt. 

 

Careful Adam stretched and massaged the muscles. His face was full of concentration. Why the hell did Javi strain his back all the time? He stopped. Javi gazed confused up to him. „Well I suggest that you maybe shorten your night activities with Yuzu a bit. You are not that young as he is and your body has to withstand way more weight while skating so it gets damaged easier.“ He said with a sheepish grin. 

 

Javier turned red like a tomato. „ADAM!“ He said accusing and Adam couldn’t stop laughing. „What is going on here?“ Asked a curious Brian poking his head in the room. „Oh nothing. He harassed my private life with Yuzu.“ Javier grumbled. Adam still laughed. „Hey. You always come to me because something hurts. I just point out what is the cause.“ He said lightly. Brian shook his head in disbelief. „That was too much information.“ Adam looked down at the Spaniard. „Seriously. Do you still try to make up for „raping“ him? Not that that was really a rape though.“ Adam asked then. „It was! Don’t play it down. I just want him happy.“  
Adam sighed and continued massaging Javi‘s sore muscles. He send Javi off to change for practice. Yuzu was already there warming up. Adam watched him cautiously. Noting every disorder that might be there. 

 

Everything went fine until a few days before the competition Yuzu came to Adam because his foot hurt. Concerned Adam examined his foot. Yuzuru hissed as he moved his finger over a spot near his ankle. He stroked up the tendon and Yuzuru made a pained sound as he put pressure on it. „Did you fell?“ Yuzu nodded. „But not bad and just once.“ Adam sighed and stretched the tendon a bit and massaged it. Yuzuru curled his hands around the bench he was sitting on. By now Javi and Brian had found them and looked concerned.  
„It is just a bit overhead. Don’t worry. Rest it a bit and cool it and you should be fine.“ Yuzuru nodded and hugged Adam in thanks. „See I knew you are the best choice for me.“ Yuzuru said smiling brightly. Adam looked fondly at the Japanese. Javi met Adam’s gaze. „Don’t worry I make him rest and not stand up for anything.“ He reassured the redhead. „Ohh. Javi spoils me too.“ Yuzuru said teasingly.

 

They day of the short turned to a disaster as Yuzuru fell on a jump in the warming up and his tendon started hurting again. Adam quickly got to the entrance. Yuzu was first to skate. He undid Yuzuru’s skate and tried all he could do to release the strained tendon. Yuzuru followed his every movement with his eyes, worryingly as he held himself steady with the side of the rink. As there was announced that one minutes as left Adam stopped and Yuzuru quickly put his skate back on. 

 

Neither Adam nor Brian’s eyes were leaving Yuzuru through out his short program. Adam could see Yuzu was in pain as he flinched as he landed his jumps. Brian hugged Yuzu. Two falls would cost him a lot. Adam joined them in the kiss and cry with an ice pack. He helped Yuzuru backstage and instructing him how to cool the foot.  
Adam groaned as Javi said after his short program with one fall that his heel was hurting. Could that possibly happening that both of them injured themselves in their first competition? Brian stood anxiously in Javier’s and Yuzuru’s room in the hotel. Both skaters were sitting on the bed. Adam deep in thought examined their injuries. „Rest both of you. No practice tomorrow. Cool your feet and I come by to massage your tendon Yuzu. For you Javi I try to get a cream to numb the pain a bit. We see how it is tomorrow evening.“ He declared and both huffed in frustration about that. 

 

As Adam and Brian had left they laid together in the bed and cuddled. „What Great luck we both have.“ Javier grumbled. Yuzu pecked the Spaniard’s lips. „We still can get on the podium. Trust Adam. He makes sure we can skate.“ Yuzuru said simply and it amazed Javi. Truly amazing how much trust he has in Adam, but Adam had proven to find medical methods to get them fit fast. Maybe because Adam didn’t hesitated to look in traditional medicine as well. „Fine. Querido. I trust you and your wonder healer.“ He joked. Than he kissed Yuzuru deeply. Yuzuru sighed in the kiss and melted against Javi. They fell asleep. It was a hbait for them to sleep in that position. Yuzuru’s head resting on Javier’s shoulder or head pressed against his chest and Javi had his arms around him. Javi was so glad that Yuzuru didn‘t have those nightmares anymore.


	2. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys that this update comes late.  
> I have an injury to my tendon (which apparently no doctor in the last month was able to diagnose properly) and it started hurting like hell again. Added to that came a hurting knee which is swollen and me twisting said foot. -.-  
> So yeah I was in a lot of pain and couldn’t produce anything. Hope the next doctor will find something and does something that actually will help. *sigh*
> 
> I am afraid the update for „Soulmates“ have to wait a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> And now enjoy this little chapter. Wish you a nice day. :)

As they sat in the hotel restaurant at breakfast Adam looked tired. He had spent the whole night researching how to get them fit. Currently he studied a book while absently eating.  
Yuzuru’s furrowed his brows. „Come on Adam. Eating should be done with your whole attention. Don’t overwork yourself.“ He said pouting. Adam smiled at him as he closed the book. „Alright alright. Can’t argue with the ice prince huh?“ He said joking. Yuzu looked at him annoyed but smiled then pleased. 

 

They sat in the hotel room and Adam was applying the cream to Javier’s heel and bandaging it. The media already had caught up to them being injured. Brian was busy with keeping the journalists off of them. Yuzuru hissed as Adam stretched his tendon. „Argh. Why does it have to hurt.“ Adam looked at him apologetic. „It is strained and I just want to keep your muscles smooth. When they get hardened then you will be in real pain.“ He said. „If it don’t get better tomorrow I will apply the cream to you as well, but just a bit.“ Yuzuru nodded clearly frustrated by this whole situation.

 

Adam had left and Yuzuru was moody. Javi tried to lighten him up a bit. „Come on. It is not the end of the world. You can withstand way more pain than that.“ He hugged Yuzuru from behind and pulled him back until he rested at the head of the bed, Yuzu on top of him. Javier buried his face in Yuzuru’s raven hair.  
„Still it annoys me.“ He huffed. Javi sighed and started tickling Yuzuru’s side. „Ah…Jaavii. Stop! No!“ Said Yuzu with laughter. The Spaniard had him trapped with one arm the other merciless attacking his side. Just when Yuzuru began gasping a bit he stopped to not get him to an asthma attack. Gently he kissed Yuzuru’s temple.  
The Japanese in response relaxed a bit against his chest and closed his eyes. „I love you querido. More than anything.“ Javier whispered in the youngers ear. He loved the soft smile that appeared on Yuzu‘s lips whenever he told him such love confessions.

 

They fell asleep arm in arm. The next day the pain still was there. Adam sighed as he applied the cream. Javi could tell that Adam was overthinking everything he knew for something that might help. Butcher knew even better than they did that some things just needed rest and time. You couldn’t magically heal everything.  
Yuzuru shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for his turn to skate. A bright smile was on his face and he hugged a surprised Adam. „My boyfriend is the best and you of course.“ He proclaimed. Then he realized Adam’s confused face and it occurred to him that the redhead probably hadn’t payed any attention to the announcement of the points, lost in his own studies as he was. „Javi. He is in first place.“ Yuzu said happily.  
Adam smiled at that outburst and returned the hug. „Good. Now you just have to skate good and you have the podium.“ Replied Adam with a wink. And just that Yuzu did. He was in first place with just one to skate. 

 

He practically flies in the backstage room and immediately attacked Javi with a hug and a kiss. He just realized now that this was their first public kissy and public it was indeed as he saw the camera was on. He heard cheers from the fans outside. He smiled at Javier who just laughed and held him close.  
They were beaming on every photo that there was from the venue ceremony. As they stepped off the ice they hugged Brian close and posed with him for photos. It was Javier who grabbed the surprised Adam and put him with them on the photo. Then both he and Yuzu hugged him from either side. The journalists and even Brian snapped a photo of that openly showed gratitude.

 

The press pestered them about their injuries and occasionally about Adam. What angered them was that the questions about the kidnapping never stopped. For Yuzu it was like the questions about the earthquake. He always was forced to relive them. Javier hated it. He knew how hard Yuzu tried to at least keep the parts with Adam in kind of a good light, because it let to Adam getting free and happy and provided them with a wonderfully funny and loyal friend that, when it came to healing them from aches had magical hands.  
To their surprise it was Patrick who snapped at this questions. „Why don’t you stop pestering them with painful memories and ask instead questions that have to do something with skating and not their private life.“ He stayed polite but his voice had a dangerous edge in it. Patrick smiled at their thankful gazes at him. He liked Yuzuru better since Javi told him they were a couple and Patrick got to know the Japanese a bit better. That was the problem with Yuzu. Everyone admired and adored him, but they hated him for overshadowing them and because he was so mysterious sometimes. You just never could fully understand him.

 

Brian invited them to a celebration dinner with him and Adam. Yuzu invited Patrick and Shoma as well. Shoma had needed quite some time to like Adam, but after knowing him better and receiving one of this massages, thanks to Yuzu, he had fallen for the redheads charm. Patrick looked at Adam. „So I guess he his a genius than hm? Making you able to skate so well after the disaster in the short.“ Javi grinned. „Yes he is the best there is. Believe me you get addicted to him when he massages you.“ He saw how Adam’s cheeks turned a bit red at that. „Stop it or I make you pay me Javi. You come way to often about aches because of certain activities that have nothing to do with skating.“ This let Javi turn red and earned him laughing from Yuzuru and the others as the words sank in.  
„Stop it. You are terrible.“ Javi said weakly. „Really and I thought you are addicted to me.“ He answered teasing. They laughed and joked a lot through out the night. It was way past midnight as they returned to their rooms.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had an idea what should happen next.  
> Something good for Adam happens.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

They all were really tired the next day. Everyone hung over their breakfast and tried to wake up. „As fun as it was. I am too old to do that often.“ Said Brian. Yuzuru laughed. „But it was nice. And now we all can sleep in the plane.“ He said happy. Javier groaned. „Yeah you and Adam. I never figured how to sleep when you two use me as private pillow.“ The Spaniard grumbled. Yuzu grinned. „But Javi. You’re so good at that.“ 

 

They were in the plane. Adam got the window seat and rested his head at the window. Yuzu sat beside him and used Javier’s shoulder like always. Javier kissed his forehead and rested his own head on Yuzuru’s. Brian smiled at them, fast asleep. He snapped a photo of them and posted it on his instagram. „Tired after the celebrations, but cricket family is now returning home.“ He wrote under the picture. Than he switched his phone off and tried to sleep as well.

 

Jake waited at the airport. He waved excited at them. He crashed in Adam as soon as he could reach the redhead. Before Adam could say a word he was silenced with a kiss. „Wow. Calm down. It was just a week.“ He laughed as Jake let go of him to hug the others. „Congratulations on your medals. You did so good.“

 

They went to a restaurant to eat because they all were hungry. „You know the Internet is overflowing with your public kiss.“ Jake told Javi and Yuzu. Yuzuru blushed. „I didn’t intended it to get public. I forgot the cameras and they happened to be on.“ Javier kissed his temple. „Don’t worry. The fans liked it. So I doubt JSF would do something.“ Yuzuru just nodded.

 

They got back to their routines, while training for the next competition. Jake visited them and watched them skate. Adam got a phone call. He looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Yuzuru watched him go away a bit. Javier and Yuzu did their cool down routine, the Japanese carefully watched Adam. It was rare that he got any phone call and he looked serious. 

 

Adam slumped against the wall. He looked in disbelief at his phone. „What’s it Adam?“ Asked Javi a bit concerned. Adam came back over to them and they could tell that his mind still was processing what he had been told. „It was the hospital….my brother wanted to…talk.“ From all they know that was odd.  
„What did he want? More blood?“ Asked Yuzuru the anger about all that visible. But Adam shook his head. „No. He….apologized.“ They stared at Adam as if he had grown a second head. „He said he doesn’t have much time left and realized what he did. And he is sorry for not being a good older brother I deserve. He say he is proud of what I did and that he is the one not deserving me. Than he said something of a surprise when he dies. Don’t know what that means.“

 

Brian sighed. „Hopefully nothing bad.“ „Whatever it is your family will be pissed and the media will be all over it again.“ Huffed Jake.  
It was just 3 days later that Adam received an angry phone call from his uncle that it was his fault that his brother died. In the afternoon he got a phone call from a lawyer. He said he would be coming to fulfill his brothers last wish by giving him a message.

 

Nothing prepared Adam for that message and he was glad to have Jake, Yuzu, Brian and Javi with him. It was a Video. Adam flinched as he saw how bad his brother looked.  
„Hey Adam. Guess it is too late to call you my brother. I never deserved calling you that. I apologize for everything I did. I realized it just now. You are the most amazing person I know. I am sorry that you couldn’t chase your dream. You should have never given that up. I am glad that you are at least good in the things I wanted to and I hope you are bit interested in science at least. I am grateful you did what I couldn’t do. I know I never appreciated you starting to study medicine because you wanted to help me. Is was such a fool to not see how selfless you are. I know I can never undo what had happened. But I hope that what you will receive after I died will make up a bit for that. You will get all my money and belongings you want. And more importantly you will receive our grandparents violin and piano. It is not to late to live your dream Adam. I am really happy you found a real family out there. Goodbye little brother.“ The video ended with Adam’s smiling brother. Everyone was silent. Adam had his head low and Jake put an arm around him. 

 

Yuzuru broke the silence. „That is unexpected. You wanted to be a musician?“ He asked excited. Adam smiled sadly at him. „Yes, like my grandparents. But well all that came in between and I wasn’t uninterested in science.“ He sighed. He couldn’t process that. „How much? How much money does he have?“ The lawyer smiled. „He left you around 1 million dollar.“ They all gasped. „Wow. That is huge.“ Javier said. Adam laughed. „Now I get why my family is so angry.“

 

As Adam received the money he gave a huge amount of it away for charity. Then he bought an apartment for him and Jake. The rest he saved. Yuzuru and Javier visited them in the new apartment. Adam was excited. The day before he finally got the violin and the piano. They know stood proudly in the huge living room. His family had tried to argue that he got all the stuff from his brother, but they had lost this battle. 

 

„Come on. Please. Play something.“ Yuzuru begged. Adam sighed. „Yuzu it will sound terrible. I didn’t played for over 10 years.“ Yuzuru looked at him with his irresistible puppy eyes and Adam huffed. „Fine don’t blame me when your ears will bleed.“ He warned as he sat down at the piano. He started playing and missed a few notes but it didn’t sound that bad. „Aww. You should practice and then you can write music for me to skate.“ Yuzuru said in a dreamy voice.


	4. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one XD
> 
> Yuzu is being Yuzu and pisses Adam off.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Javi laid in bed with Yuzuru, slowly kissing down his neck. He had feared so much that Yuzuru would never let him touch him again like that. In the beginning Yuzu wasn’t very fond of it but he understood that Javier wanted to show him how that really felt. He made up for their first time and Yuzuru loved it.  
„You will hurt again and Adam will be mad.“ Yuzuru grinned. „Careful Yuzu I might not let you come.“ Yuzuru grimaced at that. Of course Javi wouldn’t do that to him. He gently kissed his way down and carefully stretched Yuzuru with his finger. He made sure Yuzuru was ready before replacing his fingers with his cock. Yuzuru let out a happy sigh.   
He moved slowly and just quickened his pace as he found the right spot that let Yuzuru mourn in pleasure. 

 

After they both had come they laid beside each other. He kissed Yuzuru’s temple, then the nose and finally his lips. „You are the best thing that ever happened to me.“ Yuzuru smiled. „You for me too. In so many ways.“

They parted to compete at their nationals. Brian went with Javi, while Tracy joined Adam and Yuzu. Adam watched Yuzuru closely after his fall in practice at the quad loop. Nothing seemed out of order so he didn’t say anything. Yuzuru didn’t come to him because something hurt, so it seemed fine.  
After the short Adam wasn’t so sure anymore that everything was fine. Yuzuru tried not to show it but he saw it anyway. The small wince as he put his weight on his foot. He waited for Yuzu to come to him, but the stubborn Japanese didn’t.  
Yuzuru skated a beautiful free and won his national title. Javi had won too and they celebrated at the cricket club. During training Adam watched Yuzuru like a hawk with sharp eyes. Javier was discussing something with Brian in his office. 

 

Adam used that to approach the younger. „Get your shoe off Yuzu.“ Yuzuru looked up at the sharpness in Adam’s voice. It wasn’t a request, it was more an order. Yuzuru bit his lip. So Adam had noticed. He sighed and got his shoe off. Adam kneeled before him. He saw how swollen the ankle was and it worried him. He tested the movement which was nearly not there. Carefully he ran his finger over the sensitive skin. Yuzuru tensed and winced in pain.  
„No more skating. You need to get that checked.“ Adam said. The next day he went with Yuzu to do an X-ray. At least nothing was broken but Yuzuru had sprained his ankle and the skating hadn’t helped. The next competition was in a week. And Yuzuru needed at least that week rest but also needed to train. Adam forbid Yuzuru to train. 

 

Javi had never seen Adam more angry. He looked like he would kill anyone in his reach preferably a certain Japanese. Adam looked beyond furious. Even worse than that time were he had tortured Yuzuru with tying him up so he had choked.  
„What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You wanted me Yuzu than listen to me for gods sake! What are you thinking!?“ Yuzuru wasn’t looking up at Adam. „I need to win that. I can’t let everybody down.“ He said quietly.  
Adam sighed in frustration. „You are unbelievable. You know what? Do what you want! I don’t care. If you want to ruin your leg and your career go ahead.“ He looked sharply at the Japanese. „You have gift Yuzu and I can’t work with someone who is willing to ruin that because he can’t let go of one medal.“ With that Adam turned around and left. Javier was glad that Adam was smart enough to go before the fight could grow and they both said things they would regret.

 

Carefully Javier approached Yuzuru. „Cariño what was that about?“ He asked concerned. Yuzu sniffled. „I…He is right….I am stupid….“ Javier sighed and pulled Yuzu in his arms as Yuzuru started to cry. „Oh Yuzu.“ After Yuzuru calmed down he told him and Brian about the injury and that he went against Adam’s order and skated today. 

Brian sighed. „Yuzu….I have to say Adam is right at being angry. If you skate like that you might ruin your foot and it may never heal.“ Yuzuru nodded defeated. „We know how competitive you are cariño but really you should listen. You trust Adam. We all want to protect you not get in your way.“ Javier said softly.

 

Yuzuru looked so miserable. „I know. I am sorry. I just had to think about everyone that would be disappointed and all those expectations.“ „You should apologize to Adam not us. And how often do we have to tell you that no one would be mad of you withdrawing because you’re injured.“ Brian said seriously but with the gentleness of a father.


	5. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoyment :)

Adam sat at his piano and wrote some notes on his note sheet. He sighed and crumpled the paper and thrower it away to join the countless others. Jake came in the living room and caught the paperback flying at him. „Wow. What’s wrong?“ He asked smiling. Adam huffed. „I can’t produce anything that suits him when I am mad at him.“  
Jake sat beside Adam and kissed softly his cheek. „It is alright to be angry but don’t drown in that. You still like him and you knew he is like that. Don’t expect him to be different.“ Adam knew that Jake was right but it still angered him.

 

His line of thought was stopped as the doorbell rang. Jake stood up swiftly. „Don’t bother I‘ll go.“ He said and walked to open the door. As he opened a miserable looking Japanese greeted him. He smiled softly and let him in. He didn’t say anything.

 

Yuzuru stepped in and approached Adam. „Adam?“ He said quietly. The redhead turned to look at him. His angry glare softened a bit as he saw the miserable appearance of the Japanese. „Yes.“ He encouraged Yuzu to continue. Yuzuru bit his lip nervously. Then he bowed deep. „I am sorry. I shouldn’t have gone against your order. I just…I….“ Adam sighed and stood up. He pulled Yuzuru in a warm hug. 

 

„I should have keep in mind that you tend to do that. I know you want to win, but trust me no one will be disappointed in you because you withdraw to heal an injury. You have so much to give don’t ruin it because you’re stubborn.“ Yuzuru looked up at Adam. „I know but sometimes all the pressure comes to me and I can’t stop myself.“ He looked at Adam thoughtfully. „You really think I can’t compete?“ Adam released the hug and studied Yuzuru. „You want my opinion?“ Yuzu nodded. „I think you need the rest at least for 3 days. It’s very unlikely that you would be able to do good after that if we not water down your program. If you strain your foot too much with jumps it may become irreparable.“ 

 

Yuzuru lowered his gaze and looked so defeated. He thought deeply. „I will withdraw.“ He then finally said. „I want to heal. I still want my second Olympic gold.“ Adam smiled at that. „Alright then. I will show you some stretching exercises to do after the 3 days. For the 3 days keep walking at a minimum okay?“ Yuzuru nodded seriously. „I promise.“  
Yuzuru didn’t want to disappoint Adam so he really didn’t walk around much, just when it was necessary. He came to the club to watch Javi train and to meet up with Adam. Javier and Brian were so relieved that the two could settle their fight. Adam examined Yuzuru’s foot. The swelling was almost gone. He checked the movement and then showed Yuzuru some exercises. „Try walking more, but if it hurt rest and ice it.“ Yuzuru nodded dutifully.

 

Yuzuru watched together with Adam, Jake, Tracy and his mother the competition. Yuzuru beamed as Javi won. „I got the best boyfriend!“ He proclaimed excited and the others laughed at his outburst.  
Adam worked on the music he wrote for Yuzuru. He wanted it to be a birthday present. Jake sat beside him listening to his work and providing his opinion from time to time. He managed to finish writing and recording his piece. Somehow he even managed to get his exams done.

 

They flew to the Grand Prix final, Jake accompanied them, because of Yuzuru’s birthday. As usual Yuzuru was provided with a cake from all skaters. They celebrated together at the hotel. Brian gifted Yuzuru with some books he knew they Japanese had wanted. Javier invited Yuzuru on a vacation toy Madrid to show him his hometown and introduce him properly to his family. Yuzuru hugged Javi close and kissed him. 

 

Adam was next. He gave Yuzu the small present. Everyone looked curious at the note sheets and the CD. Yuzuru beamed and throw himself at Adam. „You really wrote something for me?“ Jake laughed. „He worked on his music skills and wrote on it since we moved in the apartment. But it was a really close call with the recording. He is just a perfectionist like you. It took us hours to believe that that recording is perfect.“ Everyone laughed and Adam glared at Jake. Yuzuru went to his laptop and put the CD in. He pressed play and closed his eyes as he listened to the soft piano music. The violin joined and it became a bit more dramatic and fast paced but still had lightness. It seemed to describe Yuzuru in total and everyone could picture Yuzu skating to this. „Thank you.“ Yuzuru said with a deep bow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like comments.  
> Let me know your thoughts, feelings and so on. It always inspires me to know what you think as reader. :)


End file.
